Groosalugg
The Groosalugg (meaning "brave and undefeated", nicknamed Groo by Cordelia) was a half-demon warrior and champion of Pylea. He was portrayed by Mark Lutz. History Pylea The Groosalugg was a native of Pylea, a hell dimension where humans were treated as slaves and called cows. He was part demon and part human, but apparently more human since his only non-human physical characteristic was a pair of brightly colored eyes. He also spoke with unique syntax, bordering on kitsch. Because of his human heritage, he was banished to the "Scum Pits of Ur" where he was to die, but instead defeated every creature that attacked him. This earned him a reputation for bravery and combat skill, and as such he wandered the countryside as an undefeated champion, or Groosalugg. In Pylea there was a prophecy that the Groosalugg would one day com-shuck, or mate, with the entity that has "the curse," which turned out to be Cordelia Chase's visions. After the two had mated, Cordelia's visions would be passed on to him. Since Pylea was dominated by monks loyal to Wolfram & Hart, this would put the instrument of The Powers That Be under the control of the Senior Partners. Cordelia did not want this, at first because she believes the Groosalugg to be more demon-like, but this objection falls when Cordelia meets him and sees that he is, in fact, very handsome and nearly human. However, Cordelia still does not want to consummate their relationship because she does not want to lose the visions. Groo ends up proving that he is a good man, not a tool of evil, and helps Cordelia and the rest of the characters to escape Pylea, albeit after being defeated by Angel in combat thanks to Angel transforming into his more feral Pylean self. At the end of season 2, Groo is installed as monarch of Pylea, the first to preside over the freedom of the human former slaves. Los Angeles Midway through season 3, Angel and Cordelia are close to starting a relationship when Groo unexpectedly appears in Los Angeles. He explains that he had been deposed in a revolution on Pylea, and decided to find Cordelia again. The feelings that Cordelia have for Angel are immediately put on hold, and instead she chooses to rekindle her romance with Groo. She even goes as far as to find a mystical spell which allows her both to have sex with Groo and to retain her visions, and giving him a makeover to have him resemble Angel right down to his hairstyle. Angel is jealous of Groo for many reasons, including that Cordelia has chosen Groo over him and that Groo is just as formidable a fighter as himself. For a time, Angel is concerned that Groo will replace him, due to him possessing equally dangerous combat skills while lacking most of Angel's weaknesses, but Wesley assures Angel that he remains their reason and drive for fighting the good fight in the first place. Despite a victory against a life-sucking tree demon that Groo could never have defeated himself proving his continued worth to the group, unable to stand being witness to the relationship between Cordelia and Groo, Angel gives them money and asks that they go on an extended holiday. When Cordelia and Groo return, they find that some terrible things have happened in their absence, such as Connor being stolen by Holtz and Wesley having betrayed the team in an attempt to protect Connor from a prophecy that seemed to foretell Angel killing his son. Cordelia immediately begins to pay more attention to Angel, and Groo starts to realize that Cordelia does not love him but rather Angel. In the last episode of season 3, Groo finally musters up the courage to tell Cordelia this, and he then leaves Los Angeles for parts unknown. In mid-2003, Mark Lutz said he was in talks to appear in an "episode or two" in late Angel season four, but for publicly unknown reasons, the character did not return in the series. Fall of Los Angeles In "After The Fall", the Groosalugg is present in Los Angeles, now residing in Silver Lake and serving as champion to Lorne, Lord of Silver Lake. During Angel's visit to Lorne, Groo offers the ex-vampire his services whenever he needs them. He appears riding what appears to be a black horse with wings. Later on, when Lorne reassembles the Angel Investigations team in order to help Angel fight the other Demon Lords' champions, he helps by breaking the chains of Angel's dragon, allowing it to join in the fight. Later he and his winged horse, Cordelia, are seen slaying the dragon horde sent by Wolfram & Hart. Groosalugg was killed by an enraged Illyria in issue #15. Groosalugg was resurrected due to the time reversion by the Senior Partners. Angel laters asked him to look after his dragon, since it was impractical for him to continue living in the restored Los Angeles. Upon learning the dragon's name, Groo expressed excitement at having "two Cordy's" to call his own. Las Vegas Sometime after aiding Angel, Illyria and Lorne in preserving the "Music of the Spheres", Groo is requested to assist Spike in Las Vegas. He travels to the city on his dragon, Cordelia, and arrives just in time, saving Spike from falling off of a building. Gallery Image:Groosalugg.jpg|Groo Image:GrooHaircut.jpg|Groo Image:GrooAtF.jpg|Groo in Angel: After the Fall Cordi pegaso.jpg|Groo and his winged horse, Cordelia. Appearances Angel Season 2 * "Through the Looking Glass" * "There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb" Angel Season 3 * "Waiting in the Wings" * "Couplet" * "Double or Nothing" * "The Price" * "A New World" * "Benediction" * "Tomorrow" Angel: After the Fall * After the Fall #4 * After the Fall #5 * After the Fall #10 * After the Fall #11 * After the Fall #14 * After the Fall #15 * After the Fall #17 Spike (series) *What Happens in Vegas, Slays in Vegas Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel allies Category:Pyleans Category:Half-demons Category:Demon hunters Category:Warriors Category:Males Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel enemies Category:Demon Minions Category:Resurrected individuals Category:Cordelia Chase